


I'm the Light Blinking at the End of The Road

by LetYourImaginationRunWild



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, SnowBarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetYourImaginationRunWild/pseuds/LetYourImaginationRunWild
Summary: Barry had finally got the girl. Or so he thought. He had finally got Iris, his crush since they were twelve. But then he met Caitlin, and things changed. One of the first things she asked him, was for him to pee in a cup. That's how their story began. They slowly fell in love without realizing it. Then, a girl from the future unknowingly pushes them together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (The first two chapters are from chapters 20 and 21 of this fanfic on my quotev account. Its called the breacher and the bad guy.) this story may be confusing without reading them. Also, I'm editing them a bit so this story is actually understandable. I'm also not including all parts of the two original chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In 3rd person POV. I may switch it up a bit in later chapters,

     Barry  _finally_ got the girl. He got Iris. He got the girl he was so  _focused_ on  _having_ to love. He thought he was in pure, unadulterated love. Then, Savitar came. He was  _obsessed_ with saving Iris. But, he also was, more secretly, Was obsessed with saving Caitlin.  _His_ Caitlin. He was studying so hard. Looking through books, trying his hardest, trying to find his love, his  _true_ love, a cure. Barry knew he liked Cait, but she was still getting over Ronnie. Plus, he liked Iris more, right?

     The alarms in STAR Labs went off for probably the first time, cutting off all of his thoughts. He sped to the speed cannon, worried about who might be breaking in. The rest of Team Flash ran to the speed cannon, wondering why the alarms had gone off. Barry took notice of a beautiful young girl, who looked about 14 or 15, with long brown hair, below her waist, the same color as his hair. She also had some of the prettiest brown eyes, they were the same color as Cait's. There also was a slightly older version of Cisco.

"Well, this is your stop! Bye, Jules!" older Cisco had said, quickly leaving. The girl, who Barry assumed was Jules, looked very annoyed.

"That asshole! He knows I can't go home by myself!" the girl confirmed Barry's suspicions.

"Hey M-Miss Snow! Hi Barry!" The girl had said. Barry instantly became angry, wondering how and why she knew who they were.

"How do you know who we are? Who are you?" he shouted in anger, but also in curiosity.

"You don't know who I am? Oh yeah… I'm from he future, duh. My name's Julia A……" she had stopped saying her last name. Barry instantly became curious. _Huh,_ he thought.  _Jules is a nickname._ "I just realized that saying my last name possibly could alter future events. You'll have to figure it out, but I'll help you. It's nice to finally meet you Joe! And Iris, and let's not forget HR." he instantly became protective of her. He didn't know why, but he thought it may be that she had this personality that he had never seen anyone else have- she had this wonderful sparkle in her eye.

"Nice… to meet… you. Wait, if you know Barry, shouldn't you know me also? Don't we get married in the future?" Barry grit his teeth at her words. She had just assumed, that they were perfectly in love and would get married, but in all honesty, Barry wished that Cait had said those words.

"Can't say. It could alter future events." she replied. I honestly was amazed.

"How do you know all this?"

"What can I say? I was trained by he best- Cisco, Uncle Wally and Aunt Jesse, and all the most powerful beings in the nine realms and speed force. Except Lady Sif of Asgard. Oh shit! I did not say uncle Wally or Aunt Jesse. Just, Wally and Jesse. You know what, why don't you guys do a blood test and just see who I am."

"Yeah, follow me." Barry said calmly, soothed by Julia's presence.

"Race you there?" she asked sheepishly, innocently.

"No thanks," he denied, not wanting to hurt her feelings when he one.

"What, afraid to get your ass kicked by a 17-year-old?" his eyes widened in shock.

"You're 17? You look way younger!" Barry exclaimed, very, very shocked. She sighed and held the bridge of her nose, in an endearing way.

"Fuck off, Barry. You can't be talking. What are _you_ , 14? I swear I get it from you." she sighed tiredly, but mumbled the last part. Even Joe laughed at that.

 "I'll race you, if that's what you want." Barry was just about ready to give the young girl the world.

"3. 2. 1. Go!" they both shouted at the same time. Julia arrived in the cortex a long time before Barry.

"How fast are you?" Barry asked, incredulously.

"Faster than you," she replied in a cheeky tone.

     Caitlin had taken her blood, letting the team figure out who she was. Meanwhile, Barry had taken the time to get to know this speedster. Suddenly Caitlin spoke up.

"Huh. That's weird." Julia held a knowing grin. "You have a mix of me and Barry's DNA."

"Not that weird if you think about it. I have mom's eyes and Dad's hair color. My skin is freaking pale like the both of them. I look like a freaking 13 year old and Im _17._ " Julia spoke up. Barry and Caitlin smiled at her.

"I… have a daughter?" he asked rhetorically, hugging his 17-year-old daughter, trying to not let go. Barry realized, that he and Cait might  _actually_ get a future with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi mom. Hi dad," Julia had said softly, savoring the feeling of being in her parents' arms.

"Barry, Iris, Caitlin, can we talk? Alone, I mean," Joe added when Barry tried to pull Julia with him. The four walked towards the main elevators.

"So we're just going to believe everything this girl says?" Joe asked them, a little annoyed.

"Joe, I did the blood tests myself. Whether you like it or not, Julia  _is_ our daughter. So yes, I'm going to believe her." Cait replied after a moments silence.

"I agree. She actually looks like us."

"Yeah, but couldn't she be using a tachyon device?" Iris protested.

"No. It wouldn't alter her DNA." Caitlin and Barry said at the same time. Out of the corner of his eye, Joe saw Julia walking towards them.

"Mom, Dad, Grandpa, Iris, I'm going to Sokovia. To visit Mom's sister. Wanda and Peter should have been born… a few minutes ago." Julia spoke up after Joe and Iris left.

"Kay names her kids Wanda and Peter?" Caitlin replied, interested. 

"No, Peter is just my nickname for Pietro. Aunt Kay names her kids Wanda and Pietro." she pulled out a high tech iPhone, and Barry smiled when he saw the picture. Julia noticed, and explained.

"It's a picture of me, you, Mom, Uncle Cisco, Steven Ramon, and my best friend."

"Steven  _Ramon?_ " Cait and Barry asked in disbelief.

"That's kinda insultulting. If you have a kid, why can't I?" Cisco complained, butting in.

"Are you two dating?" Barry's protective dad side had  _already_ started to show.

"No! My boyfriend is an Asgardian who tried to take over the world with a bunch of aliens. Yes, that how fucked the future is."

"At least Daisy Johnson didn't totally destroy the earth with her powers," Cisco mumbled, jokingly.

"What did you say?" Jules had gone pale. 

"Chill, it's from a TV show on Earth-5."

"No, it's not. Daisy Johnson is an agent that I know. She's inhuman. Powers over sound waves. Could easily destroy the entire earth if she wanted to. Anyways, I'm needed in Sokovia. Bye guys!"

"Jules, you're not running all the way to Sokovia." Barry protested.

"Who said I was running," she said mischievously, opening a breach behind her, jumping through, and calling out a faint, "C'mon mom!"

     Within a few minutes, Julia and Caitlin came back, smiling happily and laughing. Julia sat down by Cisco's iMac, and hacked into it instead of asking him what the password was. Within a single minute, she was in.

"W-What? how did you do that? Cisco asked in disbelief. They were all shocked.

"No hard feelings, but I hacked into the  _Pentagon_ and Director Fury's toolbox by the time I was  _thirteen._ Fury's toolbox is the hardest technology from my time to hack into. It's encryptions are encrypted." suddenly the click of a gun rang through everyone's ears.

     Joe and Iris were both pointing guns at her.

"What are you doing? I thought you were better than this." Joe put the gun down. "Iris, I will give you five seconds to get that gun away from me." Julia stated in a dangerously calm voice.   

      When Iris did not show signs of standing down, Julia pressed the gauntlets on her forearms and took two swords off her back, which no one noticed were there. At her movements, Iris shot her gun three times, while Julia deflected each one with her swords while also pinning Iris against the nearest wall, sword against her throat.

"I dare you to shoot at me one more time," Julia angrily said, eyes flashing in between blue-white and brown, obviously struggling to control her powers. Her eyes stayed the icy-blue, and the cortex was suddenly freezing. Then Iris shot her in the heart.

     I found myself screaming in a pool of my daughters blood.

" _Get. OUT."_ I seethed.

     Her brown and white eyes kept on flickering, her skin turned ice cold, but she slowly but surely started to regenerate.

     Cisco, from the future, could see when things change in the past. That's how he found out that Julia was dying. That's why he got Jesse and Wally to take him to the past, so they could save Julia. Cisco opened a breach in the cortex. He instantly saw Julia dying in Barry's arms.

"Give her to me," Cisco called out.

"No. She's my daughter,"

'I know more about her than you. We're both from the future. Give her to me."

"Nope. I'm not letting her go,"

"Fine. Get the cold gun. It's the only way to save her." in a flash, Barry got the cold gun, putting Julia on a bed in the med bay. Cisco grabbed the gun, shooting her directly in the heart, while also saving her life.

"Julia Nora Iris Allen, you  _not_ die on me." Julia suddenly opened her eyes, but they were a pure white blue colour.

"Natalie, please don't hurt Iris. Let Julia back in control, m'kay?"

"She's too forgiving. Now I know why Dad did what he did," Natalie, the alter ego of Julia, replied.

"I'm sorry, Nat." Cisco said as Joe shot their body with Meta cuffs. Natalie let out a sharp scream until her eyes flickered back to brown and the screaming stopped. Since she couldn't regenerate with the cuffs on, you could see her dying and fading away.

"We need to take it off her. She's fading since she hasn't been born yet." Cisco said quietly.

"Let her," Joe had said, slightly bitter. Barry pulled a reverse flash and destroyed the cuffs. Cisco shot her again with the cold gun.

"Hey," Jules croaked.

"Am I talking Jules, or Natalie?"

"I don't even know at this point," she stated, opening an eye. "Is it brown or white?"

"Brown. I'm talking to you, Julia."

"What do you mean by, 'am I talking to Jules,or Natalie'?" Barry asked, totally confused.

"Basically, an evil version of yourself and Cait are inside the two of you, and they had a kid, who's spirit is inside of Julia's body. This 'kid' named herself Natalie. But it's cool. She's not evil anymore."

     Iris and Wally walked in together. "Iris, has something to say." Wally explained, noticing that Barry was about to yell at her.

"I'm sorry. I shot you because you Because you hacked into Cisco's computer, and you could have been doing anything. Leaking files, broadcasting them to the world, telling our secrets. I'm sorry."

"No you're not. I can see that you're not by just looking into you're eyes alone. I'm a heavily trained assassin, I know these things."

"You're an  _assassin? Why_ did I _let_ you become an _assassin?"_

"Yes, I am. I chose to be an assassin. I've been trained by the fiercest people in the multiverse."

"Have you ever…  _killed_?" Barry asked.

"if you consider killing aliens that invaded earth called Chitauri that attacked me and my team, then yes. I've killed hundreds if not thousands."


End file.
